Amor Prohibido
by andrea.barreno.12
Summary: La familia Cullen y Swan son familias multimillonarias enemigas desde hace tiempo, Edward y Bella se encuentran y poco a poco florece el amor entre ellos pero los padres no aceptan que ellos tengan una relación más allá que la guerra, el mayor problema es que ellos se enamoran perdidamente esto no es solo un amor pasajero sino más bien una amor eterno y prohibido
1. Conociendo al amor de mi vida

Sinopsis:

La familia Cullen y Swan son familias multimillonarias enemigas desde hace tiempo, Edward y Bella se encuentran y poco a poco florece el amor entre ellos pero los padres no aceptan que ellos tengan una relación más allá que la guerra, el mayor problema es que ellos se enamoran perdidamente esto no es solo un amor pasajero sino más bien una amor eterno y prohibido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M**

**Excepto uno: Teresa Boyer **

**POV EDWARD**

Era un día normal, aburrido como los otros

Me levante, cepille mis dientes y fui a desayunar

Donde mi padre y mi madre me esperaban

Bueno días – dije – como amanecieron

Ellos me miraron y solo me sonrieron

_No podía creer que no me contestaran es como si no les importara pero si viera sido mi hermana Alice claro _ a ella si le contestarían.

Edward tenemos que hablar a solas- dijo mi padre serio con un tono de voz fuerte.

Claro padre- dije con nervios- algo ha sucedido?

Ya lo hablaremos- me contesto seriamente

_Algo me decía que se trataba de la familia Swan (La familia enemiga) no me interesaba en lo absoluto ese asunto lo que me interesaba era mi bienestar lo se suena algo egoísta pero es verdad._

Mi padre me llevo a su despacho

-Edward siéntate será una larga conversación- me dijo

_Cuando escuche conversación y para más larga ya quería salir del despacho, pero ni modo tendría que aguantarme _

Ok padre cual es el asunto?- Dije sin pensar

Miro millas me Padre serio

Hijo sé que a ti no te interesa este tipo de problemas pero tienes que estar enterado- me dijo- Resulta que la familia Swan hiso negocios con los Denali y ellos rechazaron el negocio con nosotros y me sorprende tanto porque nuestro proyecto ya está en proceso y no solo es el proyecto sino también que es nuestra familia y decidió irse con los Swan

Me sorprendí tanto de lo que mi padre acababa de decirme no lo podía creer

-Malditos Swan – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Mi padre me observo

Hijo no pensé que te ibas a tomar tan encerio la noticia

Claro que si padre- le dije – los Denali son nuestra familia y siempre nos han dicho que están de nuestro lado y no entiendo porque ahora es haci son unos hipócritas.

Mi Padre en nada protesta comentario millas

-Ok padre me voy al gimnasio

-HIJO- dijo – No vayas a cometer una imprudencia por favor no te tenía que contar esto se supone que es de negocios no de familia.

- No te preocupes claro que no lo hare- dije algo inseguro – yo sé que es de negocios

-Gracias- dijo mi padre- Te veo en la noche hijo.

Entre al Gimnasio Pensando:

_No lo podía creer ni tampoco entender como personas a quien nosotros le contábamos todo nos traicionarían bueno en fin eso no es problema mí_

_Reaccione de inmediato cuando vi a una joven con ojos chocolatosos y una cabellera castaña, piel branca haciendo ejercicio y de inmediato fui con ella _

-Señorita que hace tan sola- le dije- que no sabe que alguien la puede robar?

Ella sólo me vio y solto una risita

Y quien será esa persona que me quiere robar?- dijo con una risita- Acaso es usted señor?

Suelte una risa

-Si claro – le dije entre risa- me llamo Edward Cullen y tu como te llamas?

_Ella se me quedo viendo mal pero al ratito reacciono _

_-Me llamo Isabela pero me gusta que me digan Bella haci que mi nombre es Bella_

_Ok y no tienes apellido preciosa-le dije algo confundido _

_Claro que tengo apellido- dijo – pero eso te lo diré cuando nos conozcamos mas _

_No puede evitar más y empecé a reírme _

_Ella me miro confundida y me dijo_

_He conocido a muchos que_ solo les interesan el dinero- dijo enojada- No volveré a cometer el mismo error

A mí no me interesa el dinero Bella- le dije molesto – Tengo demasiado dinero para que voy a querer mas

Miro sorprendido

Si ya se- dijo- se que eres multimillonario y que nada te falta

Entones si ya sabes porque no me quieres decir tu apellido- Proteste

No te lo puedo decir- dijo en tono triste-no quiero arruinar las cosas

_Arruinarlas pero como por un simple apellido que piensa esta mujer _

Que tan malo es tu apellido- le dije bromeando

Me miro enojada

Para ti será muy mal apellido Cullen – Me dijo

_En ese momento pensé en Swan pero como si ella era un encanto como podría ser parte de esa familia, No ella no es una Swan._

Ok Cullen mi padre me llama- dijo tan seriamente- me he tardado más que lo planeado

Ok, pero antes de que Bella dame tu número-le Dije sin pensar.

Ok escríbeme el tulló en mi celular y yo te llamo- Me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

Le escribí mi número telefónico en su celular

Me llamas preciosa- le dije tan entusiasmado

Ella me miro y empezó a reír

-Ok te llamare pero solo te diré Bella ok- dijo sonriendo- si tú quieres me puedes volver a llamar, bueno adiós

- Entendido ADIOS- le grite mientas ella caminaba

_No podía creer lo que me paso, nunca actué haci con una mujer que me está pasando acaso me enamore…. _


	2. Conociendonos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M**

**Excepto uno: Teresa Boyer**

**POV Bella **

Era un día normal como otros, Me desperté fui a darme un baño lo usual aunque no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa; hoy iría a un nuevo gimnasio no es que me tenga que poner en forma más bien es para estar entretenida en algo ya que me sentía tan sola.

-Buenos días señorita- Dijo Maria mi madriza

- Bueno días Maria y mi padre? – le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Oh hija lo siento se fue muy temprano – me dijo apenada – El en realidad quería desayunar con tigo pero como ya sabes el trabajo no se lo permite

_OH claro__mi padre siempre prefería el trabajo en vez de a mi No era nada del otro mundo eso siempre era igual_

Umm claro que si se moría por desayunar con migo- dije sarcásticamente

No pienses eso mi niña ya sabes que desde la muerte de tu madre él no está del todo bien- me dijo preocupada

Ya lo sé Maria, la muerte de mi madre no solo le afecto a él también a mi nos amábamos tanto, aun no sé si logre superar su muerte- dije tristemente

Maria solo me abraso

Bueno Maria ya me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde, es mi primer día- le dije secando mis lágrimas con mi mano

Oh está bien mi niña te veo en la tarde no hagas muchos ejercicio- intento bromear

Cuando llegue al gimnasio todo se veía tan bien el lugar era muy elegante ya que no me sorprendía porque solo personas de dinero iban a ese gimnasio.

No dude más y me quite mi chaqueta, se me había olvidado que solo llevaba puesto una pequeña blusa que no me tapaba mi ombligo era hermosa no lo puedo negar pero me avergoncé tanto que me dije _BELLA QUE ESTUPIDA ERES me volví a poner mi claqueta Pero de tantas horas haciendo ejercicio no aguante más el calor y tuve la valentía de quitármela. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche:_

-Señorita que hace tan sola que no sabe que alguien la puede robar? – dijo una voz tan dulce

De inmediato me di la vuelta, cuando la di no sabía cómo reaccionar era hermoso parecía un dios griego, sus hermosos ojos color verde me impactaron tanto que no dure en contestarle.

Y quien será esa persona que me quiere robar?- le dije con una risita- Acaso es usted señor?

Si claro – me dijo - me llamo Edward Cullen y tu cómo te llamas?

_Un Cullen no puede ser un chico tan guapo y tan dulce no podía ser uno de ellos no puedo creerlo, no me puede estar ocurriendo algo haci a mi_

Pude ver como él se me quedo viendo raro y me di cuenta que no le había contestado nada haci que rápidamente le dije:

-Me llamo Isabela pero me gusta que me digan Bella haci que mi nombre es Bella

Ok y no tienes apellido preciosa- me dijo tan confundido

_Claro que si tengo apellido pero no te va a gustar, ah por supuesto que no te va a gustar soy una Swan tu enemiga como te iba a gustar mi apellido no supe que decirle _

_Claro que tengo apellido- _le dije_ – pero eso te lo diré cuando nos conozcamos mas_

El espeso a reírse se miraba tan lindo cuando lo hacia

- He conocido a muchos que solo les interesan el dinero- le dije enojada- No volveré a cometer el mismo error

_Ya se habían burlado de mi tantas veces, pero no solo fue esa la razón por lo que le conteste si no también no quería que se enterada de mi apellido_

_A mí no me interesa el dinero Bella- me dijo molesto – Tengo demasiado dinero para que voy a querer mas_

_Claro que tienes mucho dinero eres un Cullen pensé_

_-_ Si ya se- le dije- sé que eres multimillonario y que nada te falta

Entones si ya sabes porque no me quieres decir tu apellido- Protesto

_Estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que puede decir fue:_

No te lo puedo decir- le dije en tono triste-no quiero arruinar las cosas

_En respuesta creo que estaba pensando. Dios en PIENSOS Apellidos en Swan era todo lo que podía repetir mi mente_

- Que tan malo es tu apellido- me dijo bromeando

No soporte más y lo mire enojada

Para ti será muy mal apellido Cullen – le dije

_En volvio respóndeme pronto_

_Me perdí pensando en que me iba a contestar cuando_

_RINGG RING mi celular timbro y era mi padre_

- Ok Cullen mi padre me llama- le dije tan seriamente- me he tardado más que lo planeado

Ok, pero antes del número de teléfono Bella dame tu me DIJO

_No puede sentirme nerviosa cuando dijo eso_

- Ok escríbeme el tulló en mi celular y yo te llamo- le dije con una sonrisa.

_Me escribió su número telefónico en mi celular, Sentí una gran emoción_

_- Me llamas preciosa- me dijo tan entusiasmado_

_Solo escuche la palabra Preciosa y me sentí diferente_

_Ok te llamare pero solo te diré Bella ok- _le _dije sonriendo- si tú quieres me puedes volver a llamar, bueno adiós_

_En realidad esperaba que me llamara_

_Entendido ADIOS- me grito mientas yo caminaba_

Me metí a mi carro no podía creer lo que me había sucedido era tan mágico, como si fuera un sueño

Encendí la radio y empecé a cantar como loca, todos se me quedaban viendo mientras iba pasando en mi carro pero no me importo y seguí cantando

Llegue a mi casa tan sonriente mi padre me miro y e dijo

Valla tan sonriente que viene mi niña- dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

Si papa estoy más feliz que nunca- le dije sonriendo

A qué se debe esa felicidad hija- pregunto

A nada en especial papa – le dije- No te preocupes estaba escuchando mi canción favorita tú ya sabes.

Ha si claro hija- me dijo dudoso

Me voy a mi habitación papa – le dije

¿In'll CENAR?-Wonder

No padre ya cene – Mentí

Ok hija buenas noches – me dijo- ah hija vas a ir mañana al gimnasio.

Si padre si iré me encanto- le dije con una sonrisa

Subí las gradas muy rápidamente, cuando llegue a mi habitación no puede aguantar las ganas de escuchar su voz marque su número en mi teléfono me arrepentí, bueno lo hice como unas veinte veces hasta que me dije

BELLA NO SEAS COBARDE agarre mi celular y lo llame

HALO - Hermosa responder a esa voz volví loca

No conteste un minuto

Si quien habla- dijo Edward

Bella – le dije rápidamente

El empezó a reír

No aguante más y colgué

Vamos Vamos Vamos que me llame que me llame

Me repetía mil veces en mi mente cuando por fin sonó el teléfono.

Halo- dije nerviosa

Hola preciosa soy Edward- me dijo

No podía ser cierto me había llamado

Ah hola Edward- le dije

- Como esta preciosa – me dijo

- Muy bien Edward – le dije- y tu como te encuentras?

- Oh por Dios Bella nos acabamos de ver me encuentro muy bien y feliz porque me llamaste- dijo – no pensé que me llamarías en verdad

- Bueno ya ves que sí, yo cumplo mis promesas – le dije tan orgullosamente

- Claro que si las cumples me lo acabas de demostrar pero no me lo prometiste recuerdas – me dijo riendo

- Oh enserio pensé que te le había prometido – le dije nerviosa

- Te veré mañana en el gimnasio preciosa? – me dijo

_Oh me encantaba como ese hombre me llamaba haci_

Claro que si me veras ahí- le dije

Muy bien Chiquita porque me muero de ganas de verte – me dijo puede notar que estaba nervioso al decírmelo

Ok Edward te dejo nos vemos mañana – le dije

Ok nos veremos mañana- dijo entre una risita – Que duermas bien.

_No podía creer había hablado con él otra vez, no sé qué me sucede no me había pasado algo haci con los demás chicos. Porque con Cullen si, No me podía dar a la idea que estaba enamorada_

_**Hola chicas que les pareció la historia, espero que les haya gustado apenas van dos capítulos y es mi primera historia haci que estoy poniendo mi imaginación a volar**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**-ANDREA-**_


	3. amenasa y novios

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M**

**Excepto uno: Teresa Boyer**

_No me podía dar a la idea que estaba enamorada y menos de un Cullen era el enemigo de mi familia como me iba a enamorar._

_No puede más y en ese momento llame a mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale _

_-Hola amiga- me dijo tan emocionada _

_-Hola Rose- le dije- tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante_

_-Dímelo amiga- me dijo_

_-No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, prefiero verte- le dije con muchos nervios_

_-Ok amiga como tu prefieras- me dijo preocupada-debe ser algo muy importante_

_Es importantísimo-Amiga-casos Grite_

_-Si amiga me imagino, entonces te veo en el club?-me dijo _

_ .No en el club no- le dije-quiero decir que tiene que ser en privado que te parece si vienes a mi casa ahora?_

_-Claro llego en 15 minutos-me dijo _

_-Ok aquí te espero- le dije_

_-Ahí llego- me dijo y colgó _

Estaba tan nerviosa de cómo se iba a tomar la noticia mi amiga, estaba ensayado mis palabras pero no funcionaba cada palabra que decía me ponía cada vez más nerviosa

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante-dije aunque ya sabía que Rosalie ya había llegado

-Bella vino Rosalie- me dijo

-Ok gracias Maria que pase- le dije nerviosa

-Toc Toc – me dijo Rose

Siempre me sacaba una sonrisa esa chica

-Siéntate será una conversación larga- le dije sin mirarla

-Amiga dime sabes que puedes confiar en mi-me dijo muy segura

-Ok conocí a un chico guapísimo, bueno lo conocí ayer en el gimnasio – le dije

-Amiga me alegro por ti – me dijo- pero no entiendo lo malo del asunto

-No me dejaste terminar-me queje-Sucede que intercambiamos números telefónicos, es mas ayer hable con él por la noche…

-y..-me dijo-dime que te dijo como se llama

-Vamos déjame terminar-le dije gritando un poco

-Ok lo siento tanto sigue-me dijo

-En el gimnasio me dijo que su nombre era Edward…-hice una pausa-Edward Cullen

Se quedó en Shock no me dijo nada

-Un Cullen –me dijo- Estas loca es tu enemigo como puede ser tu amigo, imagina lo que tu padre diría dime has pensado tan siquiera en eso Bella?

-Si si lo he pensado-le dije- pero me enamore

Ella me miro sorprendida

-Te das cuenta de los que me estás diciendo Bella

-Si lo sé, sé que estoy loca pero de amor- le dije riendo

-Bella esto no es un juego-dijo enojada-esto es muy serio no para que me digas que estás loca de amor, por Dios lo acabas de conocer, ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas enamorada? Haci no funcionan las cosas Bella

-Sé que no es un juego Rosalie pero entiéndeme qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?-le dije

No me contesto un buen rato

-Ah odio cuando me pones en esa situación-me dijo molesta-Bella lo que yo haría es estar con él si tú dices que te enamoraste de él.

-Lo dices en enserio-dije entusiasmada-Pero si me pregunta mi apellido que hago, me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy con el-le dije

-Ay Ay mi Bella siempre tan tímida eso nunca se te va a quitar verdad?-me dijo riendo

-NOO te burlas de mí savias que es mi primer amor-sople

-Lo siento Bella pero no sabía que decirte-me dijo

-Me vas a ayudar o no?-le dije enojada

-Ay tan enojada esa niña-dijo cursando los brazos

-ROSALIE-grite-ya no soy una niña tengo casi tengo los

20 años

-Lo siento-me DIJO

-Odio que me hables en inglés-le dije-tú lo sabes

-Ok ya no te hablare haci-me dijo- Ok lo que estoy pensando es cambiarte el apellido, bueno solo con él con tu apellido será mmm déjame pensar

-Dime Rosalie yaaa- le dije

-No se déjame pensar en un apellido Cool- dijo

-Un apellido Cool? Mi apellido es cool-le dije

-Si tontita ya lo sé-dijo riendo-pero para Cullen no

-En eso tienes razón

-Ya lo tengo- dijo gritando

-Cual es Rosalie dime- le dije también gritando

-Ballet no sé, se me ocurrió no es muy común ese apellido-me dijo con una gran sonrisita

-Ballet? Rosalie estás loca si tomo ese apellido-le dije

-Entonces prefieres que sepa que tu apellido es Swan- me dijo riendo

-Ok Ballet será- le dije molesta-Isabella Ballet oh me gusta cómo suena-le dije

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las tres de la mañana lo cual Rosalie ya no podía regresar a su casa a esa hora, entonces se quedó a dormir con migo

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie ya se había ido por lo cual no se me hiso muy extraño ya que ella sale a correr por las mañanas

Me aliste muy rápido, y no desayune por lo cual Maria se molestó un poco pero me dio igual, me vestí para ir al gimnasio, Subí a mi carro lo arranque y ya quería estar en el gimnasio estacione mi carro y me fui corriendo, entre tan nerviosa, Lo empecé a buscar pero no estaba me sentí tan triste porque él me dijo que hai iba a estar.

-Hola preciosa-dijo Edward

No podía creer si había llegado

-Hola Edward-le Dije

-Me vas a decir tu apellido preciosa-me dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si-le dije-es Ballet

-Ballet? Es un hermoso apellido, porque no me lo querías decir-me dijo serio-en un momento pensé que eras Swan, pero como una familia como tu iba a ser una de esa familia si eres hermosa

No puede ser ya tenía sus sospechas

-No como se te ocurre yo una Swan-le dije pero me dolia lo que estaba diciendo

-Si lo se estaba loco-me dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla- Te gustaría no se ir a comer a algún lugar preciosa?

No pensé más en decirle que si me moría de hambre

-Claro que si- le dije sonriendo

-No se diga más-me dijo tomado mi mano-vamos a ir a un lugar que te va a encantar

-Pero si tú me encantas- le dije

Como le pude decir eso no lo pensé bien o que, no puedo creer lo que le dije, Me sonroje tanto que mis mejillas parecían un tomate

-No te sonrojes Cariño tú también me encantas-me dijo

Cuando sentí ya tenía sus labios junto a los míos no lo puedo creer al fin di mi primer beso

-te pasa algo amor-me dijo muy preocupado

-No no pasa nada-le dije-es solo que fue mi primer beso

Él me respondió en

Oh no puede ser porque le dije eso, me sentía muy culpable que mire para el suelo

-Y como lo sentiste-me pregunto nervioso

-No sé cómo explicarlo, es tan mágico-le dije

-Lo sé no se puede explicar- me dijo

-Bueno nos vamos amor?-me dijo-en tu coche o en el mío

Oh diablos me había acordado que las placas de mi coche tenían mi apellido Swan

-En el tulló – le dije rápidamente

-Ok hermosa como tu decidas-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Oh su coche era hermoso, es un volvo plateado, en realidad pensé que iba a ser un coche ultimo modelo pero no, eso me encanto que no presumiera tanto lo que tenia, me abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche como todo un caballero, en serio eso me encanto

El viaje fue muy silencioso, pero el encendido la radio, al fin aviamos llegado al restaurante, El se bajo de primero y fue a a abrirme la puerta para que saliera del tan romántico

Entramos al restaurante tomados de la mano

-Preciosa ya habías venido aquí antes-me dijo

Obviamente ya había ido a este restaurante, es mi favorito su nombre es Bella Italia tenia que actuar como si no lo conociera si no el iba a sospechar de mi

-No Edward-le dije nerviosa- No he venido a este restaurante, pero me imagino que es muy bueno porque huele delicioso.

-Que bueno que no habías venido-me dijo haciendo una sonrisa torcida-En realidad es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos

Oh tenemos mucho en común no lo puedo creer es como si estuviéramos hechos uno para el otro

Entramos al restaurante la señorita que atendía la puerta nos miro sorprendida

-Que no puedo traer a mi chica a comer-le dijo Edward enojado

_No lo puedo creer dijo mi chica_

-Buenos días Señor Cullen-e dijo ella-le ofrezco una mesa para dos?

-Si por favor-DIJO tomándome de la mano

La señorita nos guio a nuestra mesa

-Hash odio cuando personas desconocidas se meten en mi vida-dijo-oh cuando traigo a alguien con migo eso me molesta tanto

-Si lo se-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-es muy incomodo

-Me encanta cuando sonríes- me dijo sonriendo también-Te ves mas linda de lo que eres-

Me sonroje

-Oh muchas gracias-le dije-a mi también me encanta cuando me haces una sonrisa torcida es hermosa

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero aquí están sus menús

-Muchas gracias-dijo Edward- Bueno Bella que quieres ordenar

-Oh no se dime tu-le dije-que debería comer

-Umm déjame pensar- dijo- Ya que es un desayuno-se quedo muy pensativo-Ya se Frittata de Champiñones, se que te va a encantar

Oh esa frittata es riquísima

-Espero que si-le dije con una gran sonrisa-Temía decirte que soy vegetariana

-Oh eres vegetariana?-dijo sorprendido

-Si lo se no parezco verdad-le dije riendo

-Claro que si te ves muy sana, con razón ese hermoso color rosa en tus mejillas y en tus labios-.e dijo sonriendo

-Ya les tomo su orden-dijo la señorita

-Si dos Frittatas de Champiñones por favor y dos copas del mejor vino que tenga

-Muy buena elección-dijo la señorita

-Edward-le dije, el se me quedo viendo-necesito ir al baño

-No te tardes Cariño-me dijo con una sonrisa

Le sonreí

-Cariño no quieres saber donde esta el Baño?-pregunto

Que estúpida soy, Se supone que no conozco este lugar

-Oh si muchas gracias-le dije nerviosa-se me había olvidado

-Es por allá-me dijo señalando el lugar

-Ok muchas gracias ahora vuelvo-le dije

De camino al Baño sentí una voz tan conocida y tan desagradable a la vez

-Valla Valla Isabella Swan con un Cullen, tu padre debería saberlo no crees hermosa-me dijo

Oh no oh no, Era james, Nunca se me va a olvidar la traición que le hiso a mi padre. Mi padre confiaba en el y haci le pago vendiendo el nombre de los socios de mi padre a los Cullen mi padre perdió mucho dinero y eso no se olvida

-Oh pero que bajo has caído Jame-le dije con mi voz burlona- Por fin tienes el trabajo que mereces y nunca me llames hermosa

-Ja ja ja me haces reír Hermosa pero es un trabajo digno-dijo-a comparación de lo que hace tu padre

-A mi padre no lo metas estúpido-le dije amenazándolo-Si te metes con el vas a salir perdiendo

-Si si ya se-dijo -ya no me volveré a meter en esos asuntos nadie es de fiar

-Como tu-le dije

-Si tu padre se entera que estas con un Cullen tal vez te deshereda-dijo muy seguro

-Ni se te ocurra-le dije-Además mi padre no te creerá ya sabes lo que le has hecho no?

Tal vez en el mi-do DIJO tirando celular-pero sí en esta foto

Diablos mil veces Diablos en la fotografía estaba Edward y yo tomados de la mano

-Que quieres-le dije muy enojada

-Dinero querida ,este sueldo es miserable no me alcanza para vivir-dijo seriamente

-Oh si claro te pasare dinero, pero si hablas no sabes lo que te costara - le amenace

-ok te prometo que no diré nada si tu cumples -dijo muy seguro

-me tengo que ir - le dije

Ya ni fui al Baño se me habían ido las ganas de tanto enojo

cunado llegue a la mesa ya estaba servida la comida me alegre mucho porque tenia mucha hambre

Oh-orden al-viniste DIJO Edward respecta al irte IBA de aspecto

-No ,tranquilo estoy bien-le dije calmándolo-es solo que me distraje, ya sabes el baño es muy grande y observe todo-Mentí

-Ok-me DIJO Come-

Obedecí y comí como nunca lo había hecho En realidad tenia mucha hambre?

Terminamos de comer Edward pidió la cuenta

Salimos Yo espere que el me abriera la puerta del coche pero nunca paso

-Bella-dijo nervioso-Nunca me había sentido tan bien con una chica, no se porque pero tu eres especial para mi y quiero que...-Hiso una pausa-mas bien me gustaría que fueras mi novia

Oh En realidad eso estaba pasando No era todo muy rápido? Pero da igual yo también siento eso el es especial.

-Bella di algo por Dios-dijo desesperado

No Supe que hacer y me mordí el labio

-Edward Yo...-Hice una pausa-Si si quiero ser tu Novia...

**Continuara... **

**Hola chicas perdón por no actualizar . Lo se hice todo tan rápido pero créanme tengo unas sorpresitas por ahí, No se me encanta el Drama :3 Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Saludos a mis amigas :3 que leen mi historia, Verdad Rocio jajajaja **

**Gracias por todo chicas **

**POR:-ANDREA- **


End file.
